Un nuevo inicio: Puckleberry
by XxTornedxX
Summary: La historia de Puck y Rachel, sus altos y bajos, embarazos indeseados, drama, y más drama. AU. OCC. PuckxRachel FinnxSantana QuinnxSam BrittanyxArtie KurtxBlaine


Capitulo 1: Conociendo.

_Y ahí estaba él, apoyado en su casillero hablando con su mejor amigo Finn Hudson _(Finnocente para la mayoría) _cuando la vio llegar a ella, era pequeña –más de lo normal- piel olivacea, largas piernas para un cuerpo pequeño, y unos hermosos ojos chocolate y largo cabello del mismo color. Ella iba acompañada de tres muchachas más: dos rubias; una un poco más alta que ella con unos bonitos ojos verdes, la otra más alta que ellas dos, ojos azules, las dos con un buen cuerpo y la última chica era del tamaño de la primera rubia, solo que ella tenía cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, todas lindas y con buen cuerpo, pero para él la pequeña con piernas largas era la más bella._

_-Hey, Puck ¿que…?- el muchacho alto le preguntó; pero cuando volteó a ver a la dirección en donde su amigo estaba viendo la pregunta quedó en el aire __-Wow- dijo de nuevo- ¿Quiénes serán?- preguntó inocentemente, su amigo sólo volteó los ojos ante la estúpida pregunta y le respondió:_

_-No lo sé; si lo supiera ya las hubiera ido a saludar- respondió, sonriendo lascivamente._

_Aunque este era su primer año en secundaria, él recordaría haberlas visto alguna vez; puesto que la mayoría de los que iban con él en primaria estaban ahí, y, sinceramente Lima no era exactamente un pueblo grande._

_Cuando vio que las cuatro damas se acercaban a ellos rápidamente se enderezó y esperó a que llegaran a su dirección._

_Cuando llegaron una de las rubias fue la primera que hablo._

_-Disculpen, ¿saben dónde se encuentra la oficina del director?- preguntó con una voz suave._

_-Eh...- fue la gran respuesta de su amigo._

_-No, de hecho... estábamos a punto de ir a ese lugar- respondió Puck- ¿Es su primer año aquí?_

_-Sí, y veo que el de ustedes dos también- respondió la pelinegra.- Soy Santana.- se presentó- y éstas son Quinn,- señaló a la rubia pequeña- Brittany,- señaló a la otra rubia que parecía estar en su mundo.- y Rachel.- señaló a la pequeña morena ruborizada por la intensa mirada de Puck._

_-Sabes San, mi nombre me confunde- dijo Brittany confundida e inocente._

_-Hey- las saludó Finn; puesto que Puck seguía idiotizado por Rachel- Soy Finn y éste...- dijo señalando a Puck- es mi mejor amigo Puck.-_

_-¿Puck?- dijo hablando por primera vez Rachel con una voz confundida e incrédula._

_-Diminutivo de mi apellido.- fue todo lo que él respondió de vuelta, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros._

_-Su nombre es Noah Puckerman.- dijo una voz de fondo- y, hola yo soy Mike Chang- dijo un chico un poco más bajo que Puck con obvios rasgos asiáticos- y, éste es Matt Ruthenford- señalando a un chico moreno de su estatura. –_

_-Oh- fue lo que dijo Rachel- Lindo nombre- dijo mirando a Puck, quién sólo se encogió de hombros- Yo soy Rachel Berry.- dijo presentándose a los nuevos chicos- Ellas son Santana López, Brittany Pierce, y Quinn Fabray- dijo señalándolas a cada una mientras decía sus nombres.- Mucho gusto.- los chicos sólo asintieron y sonrieron._

_-¿Ustedes saben donde es la oficina del director? –Preguntó Quinn, un poco asteada de todas las presentaciones.- Tenemos prisa; las audiciones para porristas empiezan en una hora- dijo un tanto enojada._

_Matt, Mike y Puck hicieron una mueca ante el tono de voz de la rubia Finn, en cambio, seguía sonriendo puesto que estaba tan ocupado observándola que no se dio cuenta. Rachel se disculpó con la mirada por el tono de su ''amiga''. Santana la fulmino con la mirada y Brittany… bueno, ella tampoco se dio cuenta del tono._

_-Se amable Quinn.- le riño Rachel, frunciendo su seño en dirección a la rubia._

_-Es mejor que te calles Q.- le gruño Santana, Quinn sólo rodó los ojos ante sus ''advertencias''._

_-No importa.- dijo Matt.-Y sí, sabemos donde esta- contestándole a Quinn.- De hecho, venimos de allá, no es problema mostrarles el camino- dijo esta vez viendo a Santana con una sonrisa que ella devolvió._

_-¡Genial!... hay que ir ahora.- dijo Quinn sarcásticamente la primera palabra y urgentemente las siguientes. Y siguió a Matt que le indicaba el camino._

_-Lo siento.- dijo Rachel- Está tan emocionada por audicionar para las porristas, que está un poco…antipática - Dijo mirando a Mike y a Puck, ya que en cuanto la rubia comenzó a caminar, Finn la siguió como perrito faldero._

_-No importa- dijo Mike sonriéndole y caminando hacia Brittany y Santana, que estaban delante de ellos. Puck sólo se encogió de hombros._

_-Así que…- comenzó Rachel._

_-Así que…- dijo Puck animándola a continuar._

_-Te llamas Noah- ella siguió, sonriendo divertida._

_-Solo mi madre me llama así-dijo Puck rápidamente, ignorando la cara escéptica de la morena._

_-Solo tu madre te _llamaba_ así- Rachel corrigió, empezando a caminar por el pasillo._

_-¿Llamaba?- Puck se confundió, siguiendo a Rachel de cerca._

_-Sip, puesto que yo te llamare Noah.- Rachel afirmó, escondiendo una sonrisa._

_-¿Y por qué crees que te dejare llamarme así?.- Puck coqueteó, alzando una de sus cejas._

_-Porque... mi querido Noah,- Rachel empezó, tomando la mano de él.- Te gusto, me gustas y,- dijo ahora divertida.-Te dejare llamarme Rae que, déjame agregar, sólo mis papás me llaman así.- Puck dejó escapar una carcajada y envolviendo un brazo por sus hombros le respondió:_

_-Así que... ¿Breadsticks hoy, 7 pm? Yo te recojo- preguntó, guiñándole un ojo y Rachel río y asintió._

_-Bien.- respondió en voz alta.- Muy bien...-_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia! (:

Review? xo


End file.
